Scream for me
by AlternativeAccount942
Summary: First One Direction Lemon ever to be on fanfiction! WOO! M for Lemon, adult themes. Zayn/OC   When Zayn tries to steal some apples from a lorry, his plan backfires, but it doesn't mean he and his girlfriend, Tilly, don't have some fun...


**THE FIRST ONE DIRECTION LEMON EVER IS HERE. Dedicated to my ****Lovely friend Tilly, because hers was easiest to write. If you like it, Subscribe and I'll be writing more. Also, If you want one done for YOU and your favourite Band member (Or Jonas Brother) just PM me. Happy to be of service *salutes* WARNING: CONTAINS GRAPHIC (At least Graphic as far as I'm concerned) LEMONS WHICH MEANS SEX SCENES WHCH MEANS IF YOUR NOT A BIG KID YET YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO READ ;D**

**Enjoy, and please review,**

**~Me**

"I am _so_ hungry!"

"Zayn, You're _always_ hungry," I laughed.

"Yeah but I really am now," He said as we walked down the street, "Oooh, apples! Come on" He pointed out an open lorry and walked towards it, tugging lightly on my hand.

"Zayn!" I pulled a disapproving face, "you can't steal apples from a lorry!"

"Sure we can!" He grinned at me, knowing he'd always win. He jumped up onto the lorry, going to the boxes at the back. I leapt up after him, following him into the dark.

"_I'm late, I need to get to the next delivery,_" The lorry driver walked out of the house and slammed the lorry's doors.

"Damn it! Zayn! What are we going to do?" I turned to Zayn, grabbing his hand as the lorry's engine fired up and started to move.

"We could eat an apple?" He Joked, "Or..." He suddenly pushed me against the wall, "We Could do this," He kissed my lips softly, then moved to kissing my neck. I shivered with pleasure, tangling my hands into his hair. His fingers moved to the buttons on my shirt. I'd worn it solely for this purpose. You could be so much more theatrical with a shirt as opposed to a T-shirt. He looked at me for permission and I kissed him on the lips. He carried on kissing me as he undid the rest of the little buttons, running his cold fingers down my stomach. I groaned and tugged at his T-shirt. He broke the kiss to lift up his arms and I pulled it over his head. I was glad it was summer, It would have been freezing otherwise. And It meant I was wearing a skirt.

He came back in to kiss me again and I ran my hands down his Six Pack, making him shiver despite the heat. He pushed up against me and I could feel his erection through his jeans. Just knowing the effect I was having on him turned me on even more and I let my trailing hands move to his trouser button.

"Tilly," He let his hands move behind me, reaching for my bra strap. He unhooked it and I shook my bra off. He leant against me even more and my chest on his felt so good. I felt for his jean button again, slipping it undone. His jeans fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them while reaching up and stroking my nipples with both of his hands. I bit my lip, trying not to moan. Letting my finger move further down, over the edge of his boxers and down to his erection, I brushed it lightly with one finger. His breath came out in a rush; He tasted like Mint and strawberries, fresh but sweet. I smiled against his lips, brushing my fingers down his length repeatedly. He groaned, unable to hold it in anymore and pulled at my panties. I shimmied then down my legs and kicked then and my flip-flops off. Still breathing fast from my touches, he rubbed my clit. Now it was my turn to moan. He laughed softly, massaging my clit with one hand and one of my breasts with the other. I tugged at his boxers now, and he wiggled them off too.

"Zayn!" I breathed into his neck, "Fuck me?"

He complied, placing his member at my entrance, he pushed in slowly, watching my expression. I moved my hips forwards and he pulled out, thrusting in again, but faster this time. I moaned as he hit my spot again and again. Eventually we came together, screaming each other's names as we rode out our orgasms. He pulled out of me and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. I snuggled into his bare chest. It no longer mattered that we were on a moving lorry with no idea where it was going, everything was about him. Again.

**SO, Finally up! (Hehe, spot the innuendo time) Please review! Add me to Author alert for more! **

**Thanks, now I'm off to tidy my room :L**

**~Me x**


End file.
